hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Wiped Out
Wiped Out is a Riches segment that aired on the ninth episode of the Richie Rich cartoon series, as part of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. It first aired 3 January 1981 on ABC. It was rebroadcast in the second season in November 1981, and again on 20 November 1982 during the third season, as part of The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show. Summary Richie, Gloria and Dollar are enjoying an afternoon of skating - in the summer - using Professor Keenbean's special skates that function like a hovercraft. Reggie is in the area, showing off a better version of such skates. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Richie, Gloria and Reggie eavesdrop on a phone conversation Mr. Rich is involved in. He mentions he "wiped out", and Richie and Gloria were then led to believe that Mr. Rich has filed for bankruptcy. Richie and Gloria decide to find a way to raise money to get the Riches' fortune back on track, but Reggie decides to auction off all of the Riches' assets, selling them for incredibly cheap prices. Richie try to seek help in ideas of making money, including from Professor Keenbean, who uses a robotic hand using its fingers walking on a book to find an investment company. Gloria tries to sell admission to Richie's private amusement park, offering rides to the public. Once a lot of money was raised, Richie then learned that when Mr. Rich mentioned he was wiped out, Richie learned he was actually talking to his surfing coach, and Mr. Rich wiped out on his surfboard in the Riches' surfing pool. But then Richie learned that Reggie was really going to wipe out the family's fortune by selling off the family's assets for super cheap prices. Richie then used a zeppelin to fly over the auction, and announced that Reggie has to reimburse the funds out of his allowance. Reggie was booed, and eventually lost the money he was trying to earn, and even the clothes off his back (except for his undershirt and socks) with a barrel around his body. Back at the Rich Estate, Mr. Rich was showing Richie and Gloria how he really wiped out. Richie was then glad everything was back to normal, and Dollar was trying to glue the dollar signs back on his fur, after they fell off due to his panicking. Trivia * When this episode was aired on ABC during the first three seasons, it always aired as part of the ninth episode of each of those seasons. * The walking fingers on Professor Keenbean's robotic hand may be an homage to a famous advertising campaign by Yellow Pages. Voice Cast * Dick Beals as Reggie Van Dough * William Callaway as Professor Keenbean * Nancy Cartwright as Gloria Glad * Joan Gerber as Irona * Stanley Jones as Richard Rich, Sr. * Sparky Marcus as Richie Rich * Frank Welker as Dollar the Dog Category:Richie Rich Category:Richie Rich Riches segments Category:Richie Rich episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index